El nuevo Auto De Alfred
by Chiara Polairix Edelstein
Summary: -¿Alfred que carajos es eso? pregunto Itzae viendo lo que al parecer eran restos de un Auto, -Es el Precius movil- dijo Alfred lleno de emoción- -El Precius ¿ Que?- pregunto el mexicano. Raiting T por lenguaje. Segundo Omake y ULTIMO CHAP arriba!
1. Capitulo 1 El Precius Movil

**Hello Everybody aqui una escritora que no tiene nada que hacer y se puso a escribir las ideas que tiene en mente(Traducido como: tengo dos fics sin terinar y ya estoy comenzando otro).**

**Después de esta pequeña y entretenida explicación pongo el disclamer y las advertencias.**

** Disclamer: Hetalia no me pertenece pero mi OC México si.**

**México - Representado por Jose Itzae Hernandéz Carriedo. (Chema para los cuates XD)**

**Advertencias:Tenemos a Alfred cometiendo un buen de tonterias, a Feliciano comportarse como adolecente fresa que tiene novio, a Suiza sobreprotector con... Itzae?, Lily Autosuficiente y estereotpada, un Prusia en Depresión, a los dos miembros del Bad Friend Trio hacer de las suyas y la primera vez que esta Autora escribe algo Yaoi ligero (chicoxchicco, boyxboy sin lemon ni lime) asi que si no te gusta nada de lo que hay aqui dale al botón de atrás.**

* * *

-Como rayos llegue a esta situación- se preguntaba Itzae mientras era interrogado por preguntas entre Alfrec y Arthur, mientras que POR PRIMERA VEZ en la vida se veia a Italia del Norte molesto y discutiendo con Alemania.

Ah si TODO fue culpa del gringo...

**FlashBack**

_México se encontraba en Estados Unidos por dique "Asuntos mundiales" Qué prescisamente se llevarían a cabo en el país del gringo._

_Y precisammente por eso se encontraba parado esperando "Pacientemente" al gringo en un estacionamiento desertico._

_-Muy bien México solo sigue el sonido de my sweet voice- le decia Alfred quien le puso las manos en los ojos para que no viera._

_Mientras era conducido por el espacio desertico._

_-Ya llegamos- Alfred le quito la venda de los ojos y Chema se quedo en shock por lo que vio_

_Un Thunderbird rosado 1697 todo destartalado recien pintado y con brillitos estaba en frente de el._

_El auto estaba abollado y en el se veian unas luces recien puestas muy pequeñas y aparentemente mal colocadas en la parte de atrás._

_¡-Ta raaaaaaaaan!- Exclamo Alfed tan Alto que si no hubieran estado solos todo el mundo los abría volteado a ver._

_-¿Alfred que carajos es eso?- pregunto Itzae viendo los restos de lo que aparentemente fue en otra vida el Auto._

_-Es el Precius Movil- dijo lleno de emoción_

_-El precius ¿Que?- pregunto el mexicano- no me digas que te fuiste ver esa pelicula y de ahi lo sacaste-Respondio el mexicano en lo que aparentaba ser una pregunta retorica._

_-Of curse, y tu serás el primero en estrenarlo- respondio Alfred en tono fresa._

_-¡Naranjas! por supuesto que no me subiré a esa cosa- contesto el mexicano sin ofender a los restos de la carcacha._

_-Bueno pue puedes olvidarte de que alguien te de ride y tendras que ir a pie a la reunión que queda muy muy lejos de aqui- lo chantajeo Alfred_

_-Esta bien ire contigo- dijo chema mientras se subia al auto._

_-por lo menos dime que tienes radio- suplico el mexicano_

_-Claro que si ,- respondio Alfred quien al momento de encenderla empezo a sonar una canción_

_"45 grados (yeiiii) un chingo de cervezas y un montón de sombrerudos, Tirando fiesta hechos madre en la troca, peor que el viejo oeste pero así es como nos gusta en el noreste caliente."_

_-todo menos esa canción- grito Chema al borde de un ataque ya que varias personas se le quedaron mirando en la carretetra._

_-Tragame tierra- pidio el mexicano mientras e hundia en el asiento del copiloto para no ser descubierto._

**Fin del Flashback**

****-TE MALDIGO ALFRED- grito el mexicano al Borde de la histeria

-¿Y bien a quien escoges de los tres? No es que quiera saberlo o este interesado en que todos escuchen tu declaración – dijo Inglaterra

-DE LOS TRES PUES CUALES TRES- volvio a gritar Chema

-Bueno pues a ese alemán rubio de ahi al estadounidense rubio de allá y al Italiano castaño - respondio calmadamente Inglaterra mientras los señalaba.

-Que tiene que ver Italia en todo esto- señalo México y empezó a recordar.

**FlashBack**

_-Y por eso como soy tu pareja digo que debes respetarme a mi y a mi hermano- Hablaba un castaño Italiano_

_Minetras a su lado Alemania gruñia cosa que el chico castaño interpreto como un si_

_"Pobre Ludwig los dos tenemos que aguantar lo mismo espero que a Feliciano no se le haya pegado el lenguaje de polonia" penso Itzae_

**Fin del Flashback**

Inglaterra cansado de pelear se dirigio a otro lado mientras Alfred le decia a Itzae

-Entonces pasamos a comer Hamburguesas y te llevo a tu casa- decia el fanfarrón rubio con una sonrisa en la cara.

-De ninguna manera- contesto Itzae

Entonces Estados Unidos se Acerco a Italia quien dejo de pelear con Alemania y coquetamente le dijo.

-Hey Italia quieres ir a dar una vuelta en mi nuevo Auto- sonrio socarronamente el rubio.

-¡Claro que si!- respondió Italia Emocionado ante la mirada átonita de las naciones presentes.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este Prologo espero sus opiniones Gracias por Leer ;)**


	2. Capitulo 2 Rogado De Rodillas

**Hello Everybody Aqui va el segundo chap gracias a : Sakery-chan yYue-Black-in-the-ai**

**Parejas:AlemaniaxMéxico USxItaly, AustriaxLiechtenstein Ligera mención de RusiaxChina e InglaterraxJapón**

** Disclamer: Hetalia no me pertenece pero mi OC México si.**

**México - Representado por Jose Itzae Hernandéz Carriedo. (Chema para los cuates XD)**

**Advertencias:Tenemos a Alfred cometiendo un buen de tonterias, a Feliciano comportarse como adolecente fresa que tiene novio, a Suiza sobreprotector con... Itzae?, Lily Autosuficiente y estereotpada, un Prusia en Depresión, a los dos miembros del Bad Friend Trio hacer de las suyas y la primera vez que esta Autora escribe algo Yaoi ligero (chicoxchicco, boyxboy sin lemon ni lime) asi que si no te gusta nada de lo que hay aqui dale al botón de atrás.**

**La canción que voy a usar en este chap se llama Beggin On Your Knees de Victoria Justice. creo que si escuchan la canción más profunda sentiran la historia**

* * *

Entonces Estados Unidos se Acerco a Italia quien dejo de pelear con Alemania y coquetamente le dijo.

-Hey Italia quieres ir a dar una vuelta en mi nuevo Auto- sonrio socarronamente el rubio.

-¡Claro que si!- respondió Italia Emocionado ante la mirada átonita de las naciones presentes.

5

4

3

2

1

Y se desato el infierno...

Cinco horas después vemos a la mitad de los paises presentes en la reunión en una batalla campal para controlar a Alemania quíen estaba realmente furioso por lo sucedido.

-ME PIDE RESPETO Y SE VA CON OTRO- grito el alemán furioso

-Mon ami amores como este van y vienen.- consolo Francis

-Y eso no es lo peor, Italia Acaba de Twittear que ira a la feria del pueblo con Alfred- dijo Letonia sinceramente.

-Otra vez no...- mascullo el frances altes de que volviera a estallar la tercer guerra mundial...en la sala de juntas.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Mientras tanto en Polonia**

**-**Y Luego me llevo a comer hamburguesas y seguimos paseando en el Precius Movil- conto pomposamente Italia a Polonia quien ntercalaba uno que otro "aja" en la conversación.

-Y aqui el dilema es?- pregunto polonia

-Que esta noche iremos a la feria del pueblo y -¡No tengo nada que ponerme!- chillo Italia

-No te preocupes Italia tengo Algo perfecto para ti- sonrio y chillo Felkis

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**En la feria.**

_**You had it all **_  
_**The day you told me, told me you want me **_  
_**I had it all**_

La mayoria de los paises votaron ir a la feria más que nada para distraerse que por parte del plan de Iván. mientras por ahi Iban caminando el Bad Friend Trio con un Prusia Bastante Deprimido.

-Mon ami deja esa cara triste que nos vamos a divertir- exclamo Francis

-Andale tio, la vamos a pasar bien chevere- le animo España

-Es que el asombroso yo extraña tanto a su asombrosa novia Hungría chan- lloriqueo Prusia mientras era arrastrado por Antonio y Francis.

**_But let you fool me, fool me completely  
Yeah I was so stupid  
To give you all my attention  
'Cause that way you played me  
Exposed your true intention_**

Ludwig quien usaba una camisa de color gris con los dos primeros botones del cuello desabrochados,que mostraba sus bíceps antebrazos y se ajustaba a su cuerpo y unos jeans rasgados.

En cambio Itzae estaba usando una camiseta de manga corta de color rojo y un par de jeans desgastados que marcaban perfectamente sus largas piernas.

-Itzae no tienes que hacer esto- le comento Ludwig al moreno

-Naaah tu tranquilo yo tambien me quiero vengar de Alfredy ademas... hace tiempo que no voy a una feria.- contesto Itzae con cara Angelical.

**_Cause one day  
I'll have you begging on your knees for me  
Yeah one day  
I'll have you crawling like a centipede  
You mess with me  
I mess with her  
So I'll make sure you get what you deserve  
Yeah one day  
You'll be begging on your knees for me _**

-Vamos Austria san hay que divertirnos- decia chica alta,rubia de cabello corto y ojos verdes quien correspondia al nombre humano de Lily Zwigily

-Bueno es una feria y ademas suiza no esta cerca asi que... no veo porque no.- dijo Roderich Edelstein representación de Austria mientras caminaba de la mano con su novia.

_**So watch your back  
'Cause you don't know what or where I could get you  
I've set the trap  
And when I'm done then you'll know what I've been through  
So oh Mr. Player, do you feel like the man now?  
And I bet your nervous 'cause this song makes you freak out**_

Mientras eso sucedia las demas naciones se divertian de lo lindo China y Rusia se encontraban disfrutando de la montaña rusa.

-KIIIIIIIAAAAAAA- ARU gritaba china de Miedo. abrazado a Rusia

-VOOODDDKKAA- Iván gritaba lleno de emoción

_**And one day… **_  
_**You'll be begging on your knees for me **_  
_**Yeah one day….. **_  
_**I'll have you crawling like a centipede **_  
_**You mess with me (yeah) **_  
_**I mess with her (yeah) **_  
_**So I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah) **_  
_**Yeah one day….. **_  
_**You'll be begging on your knees for me **_

Hacia ya tiempo que Ludwig e Itzae se habian subido a todos los juegos e incluso su formalidad fue dejada a un lado para dejarse llevar por la camaraderia

-Wey hace tiempo que no me divertia tanto- le dijo México a Alemania

-Ni yo, ni siquiera recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que he salido a divertirme- le contest Alemania.

_**I know I'm being bitter **_  
_**But I'ma drive you under **_  
_**'Cause you just don't, don't deserve Happy Ever After **_  
_**But what you did to me **_  
_**After you told me you've never felt that way **_  
_**It was only just a game **_  
_**(and one day) **_  
_**And one day…. **_

-Hey chicos, piensen rapido- gritaron a Coro Prusia y Francia mientras eran arrollados por Rusia y China quienes se llevaron de paso a Inglaterra y Japón.

Itzae cayo encima de Ludwig después del grito de ambas naciones quedando sus labios muy cerca, para ser sellados en un dulce beso por parte del alemán.

-Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto el rubio al romper el beso y ayudar a levantarse a su cita.

-Perfectamente bien- respondio el mexicano dandole otro beso al rubio.

**And one day…  
You'll be begging on your knees for me  
Yeah one day…..  
I'll have you crawling like a centipede  
You mess with me (yeah)  
I mess with her (yeah)  
So I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)  
Yeah one day…..  
You'll be begging on your knees for me  
**

-mejor vamonos antes de que nos impliquen- dijo tranquilamente alemania al ver que Japón, Inglaterra, Rusia, y China se recuperaban del trancazo

-stupido Leech pensi il mio ragazzo(estupida sanguijuela que crees que haces con mi novio)-Le grito un italiano que era perseguido por un americano.

-Con tu ex novio querido- le contesto Itzae agarrando a Ludwig por la camisa y volviendolo a besar.

Si antes Itzae habia tenido sentimentos por Ludwig quizás ahora se hacian mas fuertes

Ludwig quizás sabia que esto no fue una simple venganza pero en realidad el plan de Iván fue que acabara con el mexicano ya que desde antes había sentido una atracción por el y debia admitir que el susodicho le gustaba.

Y Si la mejor forma de vengarse de Feliciano era entregarse a la dulce y tierna pasión del mexicano ya que al final Feliciano terminaria rogando de Rodillas pero eso a el ya no le importaba.

Porque solo se dedicaba en disfrutar de los dulces besos de su mexicano...

**&&&&&&&&&&&&& FIN? &&&&&&&&&&&&**

* * *

**¿CREYERON QUE ESTO SE ACABA AQUI?**

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**QUE EQUIVOCADOS ESTAN LE PONDRÉ UNO O DOS OMAKES DE LO QUE PASO DESPUÉS DE LA FERIA EN LA SIG REUNIÓN MUNDIAL**

**SEE YOU LATER Arleth**


	3. Primer Omake! Cambio De Roles

**Hello Everybody Aqui va el segundo chap gracias a : Sakery-chan yYue-Black-in-the-ai**

**Parejas:AlemaniaxMéxico USxItaly, AustriaxLiechtenstein Ligera mención de RusiaxChina e InglaterraxJapón**

** Disclamer: Hetalia no me pertenece pero mi OC México si.**

**México - Representado por Jose Itzae Hernandéz Carriedo. (Chema para los cuates XD)**

**Advertencias:Tenemos a Alfred cometiendo un buen de tonterias, a Feliciano comportarse como adolecente fresa que tiene novio, a Suiza sobreprotector con... Itzae?, Lily Autosuficiente y estereotpada, un Prusia en Depresión, a los dos miembros del Bad Friend Trio hacer de las suyas Un Suizo protector de mexicanos y la primera vez que esta Autora escribe algo Yaoi ligero (chicoxchicco, boyxboy sin lemon ni lime) asi que si no te gusta nada de lo que hay aqui dale al botón de atrás.**

* * *

La Reunión mundial era un caos en donde estaba Alemania para estos casos

-SUUUIIIIZZZAAAA- grito el mexcano

-¿Que sucede Itzae?- pregunto el nombrado

-Ayudame a poner orden con tu arma por fa- le pidio el Méxicano

-Seguro- respondio Suiza ya que desde el momento que supo que seria el nuevo novio del Alemán (Cortesia de su hermana y Roderich) se volvio un poco por no decir mucho de ser más sobreprotector con el mexicano.

3...

2...

1...

BANG BANG!

Un par de disparos se oyeron en la sala de juntas

- QUE LA CHINADA HABER SE ME CALMAN O SE ME CALMAN PENDEJOS !-grito el Méxicano bastante cabreado

Yes...

Oui...

y la respuesta en diferentes idiomás.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx**

Ciudad De México

Alemania nunca se espero estar atrapado en el trafico de la metropolitana e no ser por conocer a los 31... no 32 familiares de su lindo mexicano.

cuando escucho una canción que le parecia muy conocida

**_Lo mejor que te puedo desear es que te vaya mal _**  
**_Y lo peor que tú puedas hacer es querer regresar _**  
**_Lo mejor de tu vida fui yo no lo puedes negar _**  
**_Y lo peor de mi vida eres tu hoy me acabo de enterar _**

Esa canción le recordaba tanto a su ex amor y la canción quedaba tan bien con su sitación

-Inolvidable, afortunado y sin que te ofends tengo cariños que si son mejores- empezo a cantar el alemán

-Con sentimiento mi hermano- dijo el Estado de Monterrey y más tarde todo mundo ya estaba cantando la canción

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx**

Reunión mundial

-Ahora que estamos todos calmados podemos comenzar la reunión -Dijo Suiza

De pronto sono un telefono (N/A: la melodia De Mi niña Bonita de Chino y nacho ^^) _Lo que siento por ti ,Es ternura y pasión ,Tú me has hecho sentir .Que hay en mi corazón ,Tanto amoooor ,Tanto amoor_

-Si me disculpan ire a contestar- dijo el mexicano saliendo de la sala de juntas

-Quíubole quien anda ahí !- saludo Martín Hernandéz estado de chihuahua

-Que onda compadre!- dijo México euforico - ¿Comó están todos allá?- preguntó

-Estamos re- bien Itzae tienes que escuchar esto- dijo el Chihuahuense mientras se oi un de sus melodias y personas que cantaban.

**Inolvidable así me dicen mis ex amores **  
**Afortunado y sin que te ofendas **  
**Tengo cariños que si son mejores **  
**Inolvidable así me dicen y no son flores **  
**Correspondido y aunque te duela **  
**Estoy viviendo en muchos corazones. **

****Cantaban a Dueto Alemania y Monterrey

-Oye mano esos que cantan son Javier y Ludwig verdad?- pregunto el mexicano

-Si compadre y se ve que tu novio no canta nada mal- dijo el chihuahuense

-Y esta va para MI NOVIO !- se escucho un grito euforico en la linea telefonica que debia ser el alemán

-No esta borracho verdad?- pregunto chema

-Naaahh esta mas sobrio que todos nosotros el 16 de septiembre- contesto Martín

-Soy Inolvidable Baby!-dijo Itzae del otro lado de la linea

-Bueno mano ya nos vamos , apurate con esta junta ya que estamos grabando y queremos verte cantar rancheras- dijo Martín

-Bye-

-Bye-

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx**

Al colgar el Méxicano volvio a la sala de juntas y otra vez reinaba el caos

Italia y Japón peleandose

Francia e Inglaterra haciendo lo mismo que los otros

Estados Unidos y Rusia intentando separar a sus parejas

Y Los demás gritando

Si no llegaba tarde por el tráfico de las dos de la tarde lo haría por la reunión

-Pobre Alemania, ahora lo entiendo, que bueno que hoy vine bien cargado- Dijo el Méxicano sacando su arma de quién sabe donde y dirigiendose a la sala de juntas.

* * *

**He vuelto con el primer omake **

**estamos a unos pasos u omakes del final...**

**Pero no se me pongan tristes porque terminando esto voy con otros fics de Hetalia y me estaba preguntando ¿Cuál quieren que suba primero?**

**a) Una Familia de Diez**

**Pareja: MéxicoxFem!Alemania **

**Summary: Drabbles y viñetas graciosas de la vida familiar de Jose Itzae , su esposa Anika Beilschidt y su hija Quetzalli nika Hérnandez Beilschidt**

**b) Esta es un crossover con Harry Potter traducido como El Tesoro de Quetzalcoatl (traducción de MI autoria)**

**Parejas:AlemaniaxFem!México, AustriaxLiechteistein, SuizaxHungría , HarryxQuetzalli**

**Summary:Harry decide desaparecer del mundo Mágico despúes de la muerte de su tio, es invitado por Mariana Hernandez Carriedo en un viaje a México donde se encontrara con lo Inesperado.**

**Besos y Tacos (WTF?)**

**Arleth**


	4. Segundo Omake! Sueño de Telenovela

**Bueno no tengo nada que decir en mi defensa pero SE QUE TARDE MUCHO en actualizar pero es que tarde mucho en hacer un capitulo más o menos decente.**

**Parejas:AlemaniaxMéxico USxItaly, AustriaxLiechtenstein Ligera mención de RusiaxChina e InglaterraxJapón**

**Leves: FRUK, y USAMEX **

** Disclamer: Hetalia no me pertenece pero mi OC México si.**

**México - Representado por Jose Itzae Hernandéz Carriedo. (Chema para los cuates XD)**

**Advertencias:Estereotipos de telenovelas, nombres ultra largoooooos, suizos protectores de mexicanos la versión masculina de Maria Isabel (WTF?)**** y la primera vez que esta Autora escribe algo Yaoi ligero (chicoxchicco, boyxboy sin lemon ni lime) asi que si no te gusta nada de lo que hay aqui dale al botón de atrás.**

* * *

La cabeza le daba vueltas, se sentia mareado asi que hizo lo mejor que se pudo haber hecho en esos casos dormir:

Alfred descansaba en un lujoso sillón de cuero y una habitación con paredes blancas Hasta que una vocecita chillona lo desperto:

-Alfred,William F. Jones Peluchail -(N/A:Que apellido más original ¬¬) dijo Feliciano Demetrio Marcellini Vargas

-Wha... What are you doing Here- Preguntó el estadounidense viendo al Italiano vestido con ropas caras.

_"En donde estoy"_

_"Que sillon más comodo"_

_"Quiero unas hamburguesas"_

Eran los pensamientos que rondaban en la cabeza de Alfred

-What time is it- pregunto Alfred

-Es tiempo de que te pongas a trabajar el dinero no crece en los arboles, y ah me voy al spa asi que llegare muy muy tarde-dijo Feliciano haciendo ademán de irse

Alfred aún sin saber en que trabajaba, se dio la vuelta y volvio a dormir más el sueño no llego y tintineo la campanlla que estaba a su lado, al instante un mayordomo quien no era nada más ni nada menos que Francis Francisco Santara Bonnefoy.

-me ha llamado amo- dijo con un acento Frances

-Quiero que me prepares unas hamburguesas con papas fritas y una soda- ordenó Alfred acoplandose a su nueva vida

-Como ordene amo.. ah hoy recibiremos al empleado nuevo debo informarle que lo disculpe de mi parte es que apenas cuenta con 15 años pero eso si es muy trabajador.- dijo el frances.

-Adelante mon ami puedes pasar- dijo el frances

Un joven de quince años estatura baja piel morena ojos cafés y vestido de maid entraba al lujoso Hall

Muy buenas Tardes Patroncito mi nombre es Maria Jose Itzae Rivadeneira Hernández Carriedo ´para servirle contesto el joven de quien Alfred se quedo totalmente prendado.

* * *

**Dias despúes **

Todo el tiempo que transcurrio desde la llegada de Itzae la admiración atracción y enamoramiento del Estadounidense crecia cada vez más fuerte tanto que dejo de lado a su "Esposo Italiano" ya que toda su atención se consentraba en el moreno.

Más sin embargo Alfred ignoraba la creciente envidia que sentia su esposo hacia el nuevo empleado.

"Grrrrrr es un odioso ideare un plan para sacarlo fuera de la vida de Alfred William F. Jones Peluchail para siempre" pensaba Feliciano Demetrio Marcellini Vargas.

Hasta que decidio Organizar un plan para quitar a la escoria del camino.

* * *

**En Un Motel De Paso**

-¿Querias Verme?- fue la pregunta de Alfred Hacia Itzae

-Patroncito ¿Qué esta haciendo Aqui?- pregunto Itzae

-Maria Jose Itzae, ambos sabemos que nos amamos asi que por que no entregarnos a la felicidad que merecemos- Dijo Alfred Jones Agarrando de la cintura al Mexicano y Besandolo apasionadamente. (N/A: La escena que toda amante del USAMÉX quiere ver)

* * *

** Con Feliciano y Francis...**

HonHonHonHon un minuto más y atraparemos al petite maid con las manos en la masa hay que Aprenderles en el acto -dijo Francis con aires de Detectives

-Uyyy se nota que a mi marido no hay mucho que aprenderle en el acto- comento Feliciano

Ambos salieron del coche en el que se ocultaron para dirigirse al motel

Grave error pues a la vuelta de la esquina venia Arthur Kirkland esposo del Mayordomo Frances que venia de encontrarse con su amante/Gigolo _perdón Prostituta de clase alta..._Kiku Honda. en ese mismo Lugar

-¡Asi Los Queria Ver!- dijo Arthur enojado porque penso que su marido "Le puso el cuerno con el patrón de la casa"(N/A:como si tu no hubieras hecho lo mismo ¬¬)

-Calma Mon Amour es solo un "Cliente"- respondio Francis tratando de explicar porque iba agarrado de la mano con su patrón.

-Bloody Frog asi que todavia le cobras, yo pensando en esa shit de que eras mayordomo cuando te acuestas con zorras como estas- dijo con Desdén Arthur.

-a mi no me dices zorra esta muerta de hambre- le dijo Feliciano iniciando asi una horrible pelea digna de ver y lo MEJOR SIN CENSURA.

* * *

**De vuelta con Alfred e Itzae**

Se separaron del beso por falta de Aire.

-No..No patroncito esto no esta bien- dijo Itzae tumbado en la cama con Alfred Encima

-U...Usted esta casado y no podemos-volvio a decir Itzae

-Maria Jose Itzae si te quedas a mi lado me harás el hombre más feliz del mundo- exclamo Alfred

-YA BASTA LOS DOS- fue el grito del frances

-Bueno el segundo hombre más feliz...- exclamo Alfred

-NO patroncito ESTO ESTA MAL somos como el agua y el aceite y si usted no se divorcia JAMÁS ESTAREMOS JUNTOS- Exclamo Itzae con lagrimas en los ojos y llendose del motel.

-Ma Maria... Espera-Grito Alfred

* * *

**En la Mansión Peluchail**

Alfred impaciente esperaba la llegada de su Esposo quién no había visto desde la noche anterior.

-Feliciano... Tengo Algo que decirte- djo seriamente el Estadounidense

-Es tan importante que hasta lo escribi FelicianoQuiero Pedirte... - Perdona es que no le entiendo a mi letra- dijo el Rubio

-haber yo te lo leo Feliciano Quiero pedirte el divorcio ya esta- dijo el italiano

**Regresando al momento drámatico de la trama...**

-Feliciano Quiero Pedirte el Divorcio- dijo Alfred

-QUÉ- exclamo el italiano

Sin saber que el Mayordomo Frances estaba oyendo

-NOO MONSEUR NO PUEDE LE PROMETO QUE VOY A USAR PELUCHE Y HABLAR CON ACENTO AMERICANO PERO NO SE VAYA- lloriqueo el Frances

-Francis-exclamo con voz dulce Alfred- Yo no me voy a ir... Los que se van ir a la calle son tu y Feliciano- dijo calmadamente y el Frances mordio su pañuelo masculinamente y se alejo llorando - Ahhhh y te informo que le bajo a tu sueldo eh- agrego el rubio

-Esta bien te firmo los papeles pero tu y esta mosquita muerta SE VAN A ARREPENTIR SE LOS JURO- gritó el Italiano firmando y saliendo de la casa

_"Soy Libre SOY LIBRE"-_ penso Alfred

-ITZAE SOY LIBRE- exclamo el rubio- Itzae?- pregunto el Rubio

Busco en toda la casa debajo de la cama los sillones, mesas, blah blah blah

Más solo encontro una carta:

_Querido Patroncito:_

_Quiero que sepa que estos últimos dias fueron los mejores de mi vida esta chamba ha sido mi primer trabajo Bien pagado vale que le heche muchas ganas lamento lo que le dije hace unos dias Yo no queria arruinar su matrimonio, no fue su culpa fue mia y solo mia ya que usted fue mi primer amor._

_Se despide con todo su cariño y sus mejores deseos siempre suyo:_

_María Jose Itzae R. Hernández Carriedo._

Una lagrima recorria la mejilla del rubio no sabria si podia sobrevivir solo, desde hacía tiempo desconfiaba de Francis quíen es sospechoso de la desaparición de una targeta negra master Card.

Y Ahora quedaba la ultima pregunta...

¿Donde está Itzae? (N/A: sacado de la telenovela ¿Donde está Elisa? Transmitida en mi pais)

* * *

**Cinco Años Después**

Maria Jose Itzae Hernández Carriedo ahora conocido como Itzae Rivadeneira ahora trabajaba como secretario en una exitosa empresa en Tokio

Verán después de abandonar Estados Unidos Itzae viajo hacía Japón en compañia de la pareja formada por:el ex Gigolo Kiku Honda y el ex esposo de Francis Arthur Kirland.

Llegando ahi la pareja se asocio con varios negocios formando una pequeña empresa que crecio poco a poco hasta llegar a ser magnates, claro que tenian asociaciones con otros empresarios y fue ahi donde lo recomendaron a la empresa vecina y asi Itzae llegó a ser **_"Secretario de Medianoche"_** del empresario Ludwig Beilschidt

Quién se enamoro rapidamente de Itzae y su dulzura luego de unos años de noviazgo decidio proponerle matrimonio y acordaron celebrar una boda doble con Arthur y Kiku Quienes Tambien se casaban.

** Mientras Tanto... Con Alfred**

Cinco Años habían pasado desde la desaparición del Mexicano cinco años en los que uso todos sus recursos para encontrarlo

-COMO QUE AHORA ESTOY EN LA RUINA- exclamo Alfred a la cajera quien se había dignado a "Explicarle" por que su cuenta bancaria estaba en ceros

-Llego triste y deprimido a un apartamento de mala muerte pues como había despedido a Francis por robar la tarjeta Master Card y le era dificil encontrar sirvienta se olvido de pagar los impuestos de la casa y un dia se la embargaron.

Con el poco dinero que le quedo de su empresa rento un cuartito de vecindad por un año y con el resto de su sueldo comia y se mantenia ademas de que trabajaba de empacador en un supermercado cercano.

luego de su jornada iba a la cantina de la esquina (donde antes era el motel) y se dedicaba a beber y por cincuenta pesos más le ponian en la Rockcola la cancion de **"Por Amarte" **de Pepe Aguilar y cada vez que estaba muy borracho gritaba

-GAVIOTAAAAAAAAAA!- a todo pulmón

Un dia se encontro a un par de prostitutas de vestidos muy muy cortos zapatillas altas y maquillaje panquecito.

La que se llamaba "Rachel" Le decia a "Natalie X" que habia logrado dejar en la ruina a un hombre Alfred se quedo intrigado "Pobre del tipo al que le sacaste dinero mujer"

Al dia siguiente se encontro con una de ellas

-Hola Alfred- saludo la P**a

-y Tu quien eres?- pregunto

-Soy Feliciano que no te acuerdas de mi fui tu esposo nos divorciamos jure vengarme y asi lo hice me encargue de dejarte en ceros me hice una cirugia y ahora soy mujer asi que ahora me llamo Rachel y por quinientos pesos repetimos las noches de hace seis años- le dijo como si estuviera contando como le fue ayer.

-Algún dia jure que te ibas a arrepentir y lo logre- dijo friamente despúes de un incomodo silencio -Bueno Adios- dijo y se largo de ahi

* * *

**Llego el dia de la Boda De Itzae y EL FINAL DE LA TELENOVELA **

Itzae acomodaba su traje de novio Blanco mientras que sus sirvientes balticos Eduard y Raivis lo miraban con ternura infinita y decian lo bien que se veia

a su lado Kiku Honda se veia en el espejo con su traje blanco y estaba que lloraban de felicidad.

Los dos salieron rumbo a la puerta de la iglesia en donde unirian su destino con los hombres de su vida.

Sonaba la marcha nupcal y los dos novios entregados al altar por los balticos que para ellos fue un grn honor a su lado se encontraban los padrinos de los novios Iván Braginski, y Gilbert Beilschidt

mientras que su esposa Elizabeta se encargaba de filmar la boda del siglo a pedido de Kiku para despues venderla en el mercado negro de Peliculas y Doujinshis Yaoi.

Llego el momento del "Acepto" y después del tierno y apasionado beso de "Marido y Marido" lanzaron el ramo que atraparon Toris Lorinatis hermano de los balticos y Roderich Edelstein BBF´S de Kiku e Itzae respectivamente.

En fin fue la boda del siglo hubo banquete champagne y la mejor fiesta del mundo.

Alfrec quien veia esto desde una ventana con cara de perrito abandonado no pudo colarse a la fiesta asi que con una lágrima deslizandose en su mejilla llloro de tristeza y felicidad al ver que su amado estaba en buenas manos y se alejo porque ya empezaba su turno en el mercado y si llegaba tarde de nuevo lo corrian.

**EPILOGO.**

Itzae y Ludwig tuvieron una pequeña niña de pelo rubio y ojos azules a la que llamaron Mariana quien Crecio y luego se caso con Roderich Edelstein quien le doblaba la edad pero aún asi fueron felices.

Kiku y Arthur tuvieron una niña llamada Akemi de ojos negros y facciones finas como su madre pero el cabello rubio de Arthur quien ya mayor como su BBF Mariana se caso con Wang Yao amigo de su madre.

Francis vivio lavando carros hasta que un Alemán que se creia Prusiano y un español lo encontraron y formaron el grupo musical más famoso del mundo

EL Bad Touch Trio quien vendio millones de exitos.

Feliciano vivio con su digno "Trabajo" el resto de sus dias hasta que encontro algo mejor como conductora de un Web Show plagiando a Laura en America y se fue a vivir con su hermano perdido a un pueblito.

**FIN**

* * *

-Alfred ~ San despierte- le dijo Kiku

-What- pregunto soñoliento el Americano

-La reunión mundial ya termino usted es el último, ya que andaba diciendo sus sueños- le dijo Kiku

Quien Antes de Marcharse con Arthur le dio Una Tremenda Cachetada digna de ver

-Eso es Para que Aprenda que las Geishas NO SON prostitutas de clase alta- dijo y se marcho con Arthur.

-NO ME IMPORTA SI EL ES UN ENGREIDO YO LO AMO- grito Alfred mientras que inamarca parado detrás de el le dijo

-SI amabas al rey solo tenias que decirlo, Pero no eres mi tipo- dijo Dinamarca y se marcho

-No puedo creer que cyeras tan bajo con Italia Pero ahora vas con Dinamarca- se lamento Arthur alcanzando a Japón.

* * *

En México

Una pareja Estaba a las afueras de una Iglesia celebrando sus nupcias

Los paises invitados se habían "Escapado" de la reunión y engañado a Alfred Quien se quedo dormido

-Te amo- le dijo el Mexicano a su esposo

-Ich liebe dich- le dijo Alemania a su Gran Amor

_**&&&FIN&&&**_

* * *

**Bueno Aqui esta el último chap de esta fascinante historia PERO NO SERA LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE OIGAN DE MI EN FANFICS DE HETALIA**

**De la mano de esta escritora vienen la AWESOME historia Traducción de MI AUTORIA**

**The Treasure of Quetzalcoatl (la pueden encontrar en inglés para los que les gusta el idioma) DEDICADA A Shald120**

**Agradecimientos especiales a:Sakery-chan, Idachi,Alfie Eldenstein,Yukime Hiwatari,Yue-black-in-the-Ai,**** Shald120,** y Ore- Sama por sus AWESOMES RIVIEWS CHICOS QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE USTEDES TAMBIEN SON GRANDIOSAMENTE AWESOMES POR leer mis tonterias y escribir sus fics.

**Sin Mas que decir me despido hecha un mar de lagrimas por haber terminado mi primer fanfic de hetalia**

**Arleth Bragisky Potter^^ fuera**

**PD: los que gusten dejar riviews followear y agregar a favoritos SON AWEOMEMENTE bienvenidos!**


End file.
